All the young dudes, Carry the news
by Golden-Goose55
Summary: It's a few weeks since Johnny and Dally's death. How are the gang coping without them? and who do Pony and TwoBit come across along the way..... It's my first fanfiction. I've decided to give it a go.. Hope you guys R&R! Enjoy Reading!.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!. This my FIRST fanfiction!. Hope you guys can review on it...see how I'm going on it. Hope you like it! Enjoy reading!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Outsiders!_**

****

It's been about a couple of weeks since the whole rumble between the Socs and the Greasers. A couple of weeks since the death of Johnny and Dally. Everything drawing to reality….. My eyes began to swell…

I was standing outside, leaning against the doorway watching the beautiful sunset go by. The Sunset was a nice golden colour with orangey, pinky hue. It was amazing I thought. It was bright and beautiful. Fresh and golden…

"Hey Pony! Don't forget the garbage!" Soda yelled from inside. I quickly blinked back my tears and turned to grin at Soda. He was in the kitchen whipping up some more chocolate cakes and milk for tomorrow morning. Soda sure loves making chocolate. We all do actually. Eating them especially. It's not hard to believe if our brains are made out of chocolate. That's what Darry said one time when Soda, Two- Bit and I along with Steve dared each other to drink a whole container of chocolate milk -while eating some chocolate cake. We were to find out who can consume them all under a minute. Boy, did I have a terrific headache afterwards. Soda and Two-Bit where passed out laughing. Darry thought we were just plain nuts.

I grabbed the garbage and slowly made my way outside. The sunset today felt different. I continued to stare out in the golden sky. Soaking in all the wonders and brightness and releasing away…..away from reality. It just looked so magical and beautiful then ever.

As I got back indoors Darry was also in the kitchen preparing dinner. I walked in my room and lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Glory, was I depressed.

"Dinner's ready!" Soda ran in the room pouncing on top of me giving me playful punches and tickling me.

"Quit it" I said trying hard not to grin. I didn't feel like it, but it's hard not to ever grin or get mad at Soda.

"We're having chicken, potatoes, peas…….." Soda kept babbling on and strolled out the room. Soda's sure is happy tonight. Then again his always reckless and happy.

We sat at the table and ate our dinner. Sodapop was at his usual telling stories about his day and what Steve and he got up too. Nobody seems to notice I was quieter then usual which was good because I just didn't feel like talking tonight.

"How's your composition theme going Pony?" Darry asked while taking a big bite of the Chicken.

"I've handed in already to Mr. Syme. His still reading through it though" I said while picking on some food on my plate. I wasn't very hungry tonight.

Mr. Syme is still definitely reading through it. You should have seen the look on his face when I handed my composition in.

"Why Ponyboy, that's a really thick composition you got there" Mr. Syme was surprise but he sure looked impressed.

Well the theme _was_ to right something important to me or my experiences I thought in my head. and I did write something like that..

"Sure is". My ears where blushing..

Dinner was shortly interrupted when Two-Bit came through the door

"Howdy y'all! What's for Dinner?" He grabbed a chair and flopped himself next to Darry helping himself with the peas and potatoes. I quietly excused myself from the table and got myself ready for bed. I just didn't feel like eating or talking. As I lay lying in bed I could hear Two-Bit was telling his stories and jokes. From blondes to booze parties to his every day gimmicks.

It must have been almost 11:30pm when Soda sleepily dropped himself next to me

"Scoot over Pony, and quit reading and turn off the lights" he sleepily said.

I place my "Gone with the wind" book by the table and turned the lights off and lied down beside Soda. I lay down staring at the ceiling for a while. Everything was silent and I could only hear Soda's light breathing.

"Soda?" I asked. Slightly shaking him to see if his still awake.

"Hmmmm?" he said dreamily

My eyes began to swell having the thought of bringing up Johnny and Dallas again. I don't understand, I know I'm ok that they're not here anymore. I know I'm ok now... I just gotta be..

"Actually never mind" I said turning my back towards Soda and stared at the other side of the wall.

I can feel Soda move and I can feel he was looking at me now. I quickly shut my eyes hoping the tears won't leak.

"Hey listen Pony" he said placing an arm around me

"If it's about Johnny and Dallas, you can always tell me and Darry…" I heard him sniff and gave a quivering sigh "I know it'll take a while to get over it...…like I did with Sandy….but trust me on this Pony, everything will get better." He slowly put his arm away from me and turned the other way. I could hear Soda's breathing turn to a light steady breathing. I knew then that he was fast sleep. I turned around and was back again staring at the ceiling. I sure hoped Sodapop is right. It never occurred to me if Soda has gotten over Sandy. Maybe he hasn't gotten over Sandy. Maybe he was just trying to numb out the pain- just as I am trying to numb out the thought of Johnny and Dally not being here no more. I continue to stay awake in deep thought when I suddenly became overcome with sleepness.

Ok that was sort of "Chapter 1". Hope you guys can review!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2. is up! Second part of "_All the young dudes, carry the news"._ Thanks to those who reviewed! Made my day ). Anyway please continue to R&R. Happy reading!..

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own "The Outsiders!"_

I woke up the next morning bright and early. The sunlight was sweeping through the window shining upon my face I sat up and stretched. I turned around and Soda was still fast asleep all stretched out. I got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower and got dressed. I examined myself in front of the mirror.

"Hmmm….nup" examining my chin for a slight hair growth. I also realize I was still lean and haven't put much weight on since coming back from Windrixville. I applied grease on my hair and combed back my hair neatly. Tuff enough...I thought. My bum haircut was definitely growing now; it didn't make my ears stick out as much. …It had drawn to me that Johnny was the one that cut my hair….

I strolled out of the room with thoughts in my mind and found Two-Bit asleep on the couch and on the other side was Steve, asleep on the arm chair. Boy, this was what's left of our outfit. I headed towards the kitchen to start on breakfast.

I got the stove heating and started cooking eggs for everyone. Everyone was starting to wake up. The television was switched on, even the radio was blaring. The hustle and bustle of everyone's movement was being heard.

"Mornin' Steve!" Two-Bit said gleefully "Fancy seeing you here" he grinned, stretching out and switching from one TV channel to the next.

"My old man had me hauled out last night as usual" Steve replied with bitterness.

I placed all the eggs on the plates – sunny side up, scrambled, hard, scrambled with tomatoes and bacon (Darry's favourite) and scrambled with jam (Soda's favourite)

And everyone was greeted with the whiff of eggs, toast, coffee and chocolates and more chocolates.

"Boy am I hungry" said Two-Bit grabbing a handful of chocolate cake.

"So what you planning to do today Pony?" Darry asked me. He was all ready for work, cleanly shaven and nicely greased hair.

He took the kettle and poured water and placed it on the stove.

"The usual getting my work done for school, clean up the place a bit…..visit Johnny and Dallas grave" I said quietly.

Everyone sort of stop and looked each other from one to another. You could only hear the sound from the T.V and music from the radio.

"I'll come with you kid" Two-Bit said slightly nodding his head

Everyone was still silent, doing their own thing. Steve was sitting on the armchair staring at the ground.

"…..say we better get to work now little buddy or will be late" Darry said abruptly, shoving the remaining amount of egg in his mouth.

"Oh by the way. Here's some money Pony. Maybe you can Two-Bit can catch a film later"

"Thanks."

You could hear the shuffling footsteps of Soda, Darry and Steve as they were getting ready to head off to work.

"Soda shoes" Steve pointed out

"Oh right" said Soda searching for his work shoes. He quickly grabbed his shoes and placed his DX cap on his head

"See you later Pony… Two-Bit"

Soda was the last person to head out. The door slam and the truck pull away.

The kettle started whistling...

"Guess Darry forgot about making coffee" Two-Bit grinned. He was flat out on the floor watching T.V

"Guess he did…" I said.

Darry sure got out quick when I mentioned about Dally and Johnny. Guess they are still in pained about losing them.

"Well, we better get things cleaned up then" I said.

Two-Bit was still flat out on the floor. He looked at me and slowly got up.

"I'll help you clean Pony" said Two-Bit walking towards the table taking the plates and salt n'pepper shaker away.

We tidied the place in, gathering all the mess. The T.V, radio and the sounds of dogs barking could only be heard.

Glory I thought, after we tidied up the place. Two-Bit certainly did a fine job in cleaning out. He should be offered a reward or two if he keeps this up. Two-Bit and I finished off cleaning a few more areas before heading out.

We were walking in silent for a while when we pass the wasteground. It sure made me feel something funny because it brought back the memories and pain when Johnny use to lay down in this wasteground

"Time sure flies fast" said Two-Bit. I turned to Two-Bit, who was narrowly eyeing something. Believe it or not, staring right back at us was Johnny's mother…..

Hope you like it!. I got the rest of the story ready, just need to add more bits and fix up some errors. By the way it's my first fanfiction so please be lenient with the R&R if you think its crappy haha..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3. Enjoy reading... Please don't forget to R&R! Thanks heaps everyone!!.

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own "The Outsiders!"_**

To tell you the truth I felt a little awkward just standing a few metres away from her, I just continued to stare back at her.

Johnny's mother was outside smoking. Her arms where folded and she had this very sad, desperate look. She was looking right back at us. And did you know what she did, she actually _smiled_ at us. A helpless smile with nothing but pained and sadness. I stood there not knowing whether to smile or not. Maybe she realizes that Johnny did mean something to her. Maybe she actually _did_ love Johnny?

"Let's get goin'" Two-Bit said. I was stuck there for a second or two before I followed Two-Bit's lead. I can still picture Johnny's mother smile. She kind of look like Johnny just then.

We continued walking on till we got to the bus stop to get to the other side of town to the cemetery.

Johnny and Dallas had a funeral a few weeks back. Not a lot of people came. Only the ones that mattered, which was us and other greasers who knew Dally. Even Tim Shepard and his outfit came. Tim had a hard, blank look through out the funeral. For a moment though, it did look like he showed emotions of sadness.We were all pretty tore up that day. Johnny's folks never turned up. They wouldn't give a damn anyway.

We didn't wait long till the bus came. Two-Bit and I got on and sat at the back.

"Did you smile back?"

"I wasn't sure if I should or not" I said. I was a little confused why she smiled at us. She hated us as much as she hated Johnny. She also blamed us for his death.

"I didn't. And I'd never." Two-Bit said matter-of-factly. He was staring out the window and his eyes had a stormy look on them.

I stared at Two-Bit. He must be taking it in hard. We all loved Johnnycake. And it really tears Two-Bit apart how Johnny has to suffer a lot because of his folks. It all tears us apart. And now seeing Johnny's mother after Johnny's death wasn't helping.

The bus had arrived finally arrived at our stop in what felt like a long ride. Me and Two-bit got up and made our way out the bus. Going to the cemetery took a few mins to walk.

Other side of town sure was different from our neighborhood. A lot of middle-class people lived here. Once in a while we got a few looks or stare, me and Two-Bit didn't fit the part in this neighborhood but at least we didn't get jumped or beaten up. It sure does look nice and decent to live here I thought.

It didn't take us long to realize we were being followed by a car- a tuff-looking car. It was a Soc's car. There must have been 3 or 4 in the car, they drove pass us slowly eyeing us with hatred. Boy, I thought they must be driving around _every_ part of town. We continued walking eyeing them back. We heard one of them sniggered and they drove off.

"Lousy…" Two-Bit was calling them every name underneath the sun.

We had finally arrived at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Well, we're here" said Two-Bit

"Yeah"

We entered and slowly followed the path.

The cemetery gave me the spooks. Everything was eerily quiet, grey and sad. A few flowers brightened up the place and the soft breeze of the wind can only be heard. I zipped my jacket a bit while Two-Bit hitched his collars up. Two-Bit and I continued to walk through watching nervously around as if something was gonna pop up and yell "Boo". It was so quiet…._dead _quiet.

We found Johnny and Dallas tomb. They were right next to each other. I was glad they got to be laid be side by side. Two-Bit and I just looked at each other and back at their graves. It occurred to me that they were there. Underneath the tombs, lying, resting…peacefully…

I stared down Johnny's and Dallas tomb. Their names where in scripted in nice cursive writing. Johnny died too young. Dally died young and violent I felt my eyes really swell this time. Only this time they were getting heavy and the tears were definitely almost going to spill.

"E-E-Easy Ponyboy" Two-bit starting choking up. He placed a hand and rubbed my shoulder.

We both kneeled in front of the tomb.

"Well, what can I say…" I said looking down at their tombs. "We've been missing you guys for quiet some bit…it's not the same without you both."

Silence.

I've also almost finished "_Gone with the Wind_" Johnny, sure would have loved it if you heard it…. ….." I was clutching my jaw tightly and trying very hard not to bawl. I couldn't continue…why was it so hard to get over them...

"You guys are bein' greatly missed by the gang and the other buddies you've known" Two-Bit was really choking up…"I-I-I…would've killed you myself Dally for taking away my switchblade…" Two-Bit chuckled and cracked a grin which quickly turned to a sad, helpless grin. "Oh you guys, wish you didn't have to go" Two-Bit stood up and quickly paced himself away for a while.

I was still there kneeling looking at their tombstone. Tears were slowly falling down my face.

"Here, place these flowers for them" a women's voice spoke which made my skin jump.

I turned up head and was I shock to see who was standing next to me… Johnny's mother.

There she was bundled up in a coat and handing me these white flowers- two bunches for Johnny and Dallas. I hesitantly extended my arm out as I reached to grab the flowers and neatly placed one on Johnny's and Dallas.

"I've been a bad mother, haven't I?" She knelt in front of Johnny's tomb gently touch the stone.

I didn't know how to reply to her. She was the one that made Johnny sleep on the wasteground. She was the one that beat him up. She and the old man. Johnny would have had a better home or maybe Johnny and Dallas would have been alive today.

"I guess you have" I said kind of scared of what she'll say.

She gave out a heavy heave and tears started falling slowly.

"I never took the time and effort to say I loved him, and what with all these alcohol and Johnny's father turned me crazy and violent" She went silent for a moment and stared peacefully at Johnny's tomb. She then looked to Dallas tomb and paused while looking back at Johnny's.

"You loved and took good care of him. You and your friends….you treated him like family….and I treated him like dirt…all of you"

She started sniffling and bowed her head. We were kneeling there, in front of their tombs in silence.

"You could tell Johnny you love him now" I motioned. "You never know he could maybe just hear you….and that's what greatly mattered to him"….I slowly stood up and walked away...

As I was walking away I could hear the light sobbing of Johnny's mother. Two-Bit was standing by a tree watching everything that just happened.

"What the old witch want?" a red eyed Two-Bit asked looking at Johnny's mother coolly.

"She just wanted to tell she actually did love Johnny"

I walked past Two-Bit turning back slightly. Mrs. Cade kneeling still in front of the grave. I noticed Two-Bit's face turned from hatred to pity maybe even to sympathy. I couldn't figure it out. I was all cried out.

Continue to R&R. Putting up Chapter.4. right about...NOW.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4.

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own "The Outsiders"_**

Two- Bit and I headed out the cemetery and went to a near-by store and got some Pepsi and cancer sticks. It really did seemed like a nice area this part of town. Although me and Two-Bit weren't the sharpest dresser. The people in this side of town either accepted the way we looked or some still gave us the "filthy greaser" kind of look.

"Say you want to head for the cinemas now?" ask Two-Bit. We both were still awfully quiet.

"Maybe when it gets a bit darker" It was mid-afternoon. The sun was still shining out brightly.

Me and Two-Bit stalled around town till the late afternoon and hopped on back on the bus back to our thirft

We headed to the Nightly-Double just before dark... We were walking to the concession stand and you'll never guess who we saw. Cherry Valance with Marcia

"Hey Two-Bit. Ponyboy" Cherry smiled at us. She sure looked tuff and her red hair nicely flowing down.

"So how are the big times?" she asked us casually

I just looked at her. My mind was running with so many thoughts, I couldn't answer her straight up.

"Listen Ponyboy. I really am sorry for being distance with you and all in school…you know how it is."

"Sure" I said.

You're a Soc and I'm a Greaser. It's always like that I thought. But it didn't bother me as much as it did before. Actually I didn't know if I cared anymore about it.

"Hey baby, long time no see"

Two-Bit was looking at Marcia. "How you been and what brings you down here again?"

Marcia was giggling by now "Not too bad, yourself? We're here to watch a film of course. And what also brings you down here?"

Two-Bit and Marcia were both grinning and being all scattered brain.

"Hey Ponyboy"

I turned around and standing right there with popcorns in one hand was Randy and another guy. I've seen that guy in school. He was new in school I thought. He sure was one handsome kid. A tall medium built guy with blondish brown hair and green eyes.

"How you been holding up?" Randy asked while giving the other popcorn to Marcia.

It felt sort of weird seeing them here. I guess me and Randy are ok now. I don't see him often in school but he genuinely seems like he really did care how I was holding up.

"It's been alright"

"Oh by the way this is Greg" said Cherry motioning the guy standing next to her "His new in school"

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said extending out one hand "My name is Ponyboy and this is my friend Two-Bit" turning around to gesture at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit and Marcia were so engrossed with their conversation Two-Bit didn't even hear himself getting introduced

"Oh I've heard about you" Greg began.

My heartbeat quicken. Oh no, I thought. Please don't mention the whole incident with Bob and Johnny the rumble…Please anything but that…

"Coach was telling me about you being the fastest runner on track team. You should have tried out this year. Would have made our school proud" Greg grinned.

My heart was thumping a million miles which gradually eased down.

"Oh thanks" I mumbled. My ears were turning red and my palms getting clammy.

"I guess I had so much things going on that I forgot about the track team" I said looking from Randy to Cherry when I mentioned "_had so much things going on"_.

"No sweat" grinned Greg. "You should definitely try out next year. I'm planning to. Maybe we'll be in the same team"

I grinned back. Greg sure seemed nice for a Soc. But then I realized, he was just a regular guy just as the next guy.

"Hey how about y'all sit with us in the movies?" Marcia piped in

"Well that sounds like a marvelous idea!" Two-Bit said cheerfully while grabbing Marcia by the arm and leading the way to some seats

Cherry and I grinned at each other almost in laughter. Randy looked sort of annoyed. To tell you the truth, for once it didn't feel weird that they were Socs and we were greasers. We actually all sat together like we were friends.

The movie finished and Two-Bit and Marcia were still at each other laughing and talking. It's funny that Randy didn't seem to mind Two-Bit hanging off his girl. Greg and Cherry looked very much together by the end of the movie. I kind of wondered how Cherry can move on so fast since Bob's death. Did Greg have similar characteristics as Bob? Or maybe he didn't get as drunk and violent as Bob...Whatever it was she looked happy. We all were by the end of the night.

"I'll see you around school Pony!" yelled Greg. They were all heading the other way, loading on to Randy's tuff-looking mustang. We smiled at them as they drove by…Two-Bit had to wave.

**_Hope you are enjoying reading! Please R&R- (just to see how I'm doing...It'll be cool if you guys want to input any ideas etc) Putting up Chapter.5. soon!._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5.

**Disclaimer:_ I don't "The Outsiders!"_**

It was almost getting dark and me and Two-Bit where walking back home.

"What was that?" I asked as I saw a crumbled piece of paper roll slowly off the ground

"Marcia's number" Two-Bit said casually. "Phony as usual"

"Maybe you should give it a shot" I said bending down to pick up the paper. "It's the second time she gave you it, maybe it ain't fake"

"Shoot kid, she's with Mr. "Super-Soc" Randy!" he took out a lighter and cupped one hand over his cigarette to light up it up.

"You know kid; I would give it a shot. But I don't think she'll ever go out with a hood. Not even in a million years...unless... I was the last man on this earth .I'll probably consider it!" yelped Two-Bit

Good ol' Two-Bit. Always know when to draw the cards.

"Hey kid, I'm off to play some snooker, maybe hunt up for a poker game and get some booze. Pick up some blondes along the way!" Two-Bit was heading off the opposite direction.

"Gonna come by for dinner again?"

"Naw not tonight. But I'll see y'all tomorrow morning!"

I grinned. I walked the rest back home.

I opened the door and found Darry sitting on the arm chair reading a paper.

"Hey Darry, seen Soda?"

"In the kitchen. Teaching Steve how to whip up chocolate cake and milk quick and fast". Said Darry without looking up from his paper. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good".

I walk past the kitchen and they were there throwing flour and banging away pots and everything, laughing and joking around. Golly, And Steve calls me a_ kid_.

"Hey Ponyboy when did you come around?" said Soda as he was trying to duck while Steve was throwing dough.

"Just a few seconds ago"

"Oh ok, well there's a mail package for you in the room!" yelled Soda as he stuck his tongue out at Steve and duck behind the table

A package? I wonder who from. I walked straight to the room and gently close the door behind me. Right on the desk was a big brown Manila envelope. Slightly crumpled from all the handling around and on top was my name and address written across by a thick marker.

"Will you two knock if off!" I could hear Darry yell from the kitchen he sound annoyed and all I could hear was laughter and giggles coming from Steve and Soda.

Then the front door slammed.

I poked my head out the bedroom door. Soda and Steve must have run off and continued their fun and games outside.

I turned my attention again to the package. I flipped it over to see who was it from. "_Mark Syme_". Mark Syme I wonder. Who was that? I came to realize it was from Mr. Syme my English teacher. Why was he writing to me and sending me a package?

I forgot to mention, Mr. Syme had to go away for 3weeks. Went to Oklahoma City for a teaching job trial.

I ripped open the side of the package. It felt light but not too light. I peered in and it was a book. I also found a letter inside. I grabbed the letter first and left the book in the package.

_Dear Ponyboy._

_It's Mr.Syme writing. You're probably wondering what am I doing writing and sending you a package. Well if you haven't opened the book yet, it's a copy of your composition assignment you wrote a few weeks ago. I've finished it and I'm proudly to say you pass this semester and not only that I thoroughly enjoyed reading your composition. I'm aware how so much you've been through Ponyboy so I've made a copy of it and binded it together to make a book. I know the theme of that composition was to write something important to you and your experiences and which you did, but you also wrote something that means so deeply to your heart that I felt you need a special copy of it not only to keep but to maybe even share to your family, friends, loved ones…_

_I really hope you still consider continuing with writing, you have a great flair for it Ponyboy. I'm also hereby sharing to you that I'll no longer be your English teacher as I had been place here permanently in Oklahoma City._

_In your next English class you and the rest of the students will get back your compositions and markings._

_All the best Ponyboy._

_.M. Syme_

I had to grin. Mr.Syme was a good ol' teacher. I put the letter down and eyed the package and drew a deep breathe. I place my hand in the package and pulled out the book. It wasn't a big book, just big enough to hold and to read the lines. I wiped the front cover of the book. It was a navy blue cover with a gold border running neatly around- "The Outsiders" written across neatly in the middle in gold and just right at the bottom was written ":Ponyboy Curtis".

I opened the book and flipped through the page. Glory, it was like looking at a real book. I paused for a moment and drift away in thought. Johnny would have loved me to read this book to him. Johnny and Dallas I thought…

On the first page of the book was a blank page. I grabbed a pen and with the neatest writing I wrote _"For Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston"_

I stared at their names and thought it didn't hurt anymore. And I was definite this time it didn't hurt anymore.

"Where'd you get that tuff' lookin' book?" Soda asked as in galloped right in and dropped on the bed.

"Mr.Syme sent it to me, it's actually my composition and he made a copy and turned it into a book" I grinned broadly to Soda

Soda chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Better tell Darry bout' it! He'll definitely be proud of you!" he gave me a big hug and leaped out the room. Soda sure has a lot of energy.

I took one good look at the book again. It drawn to me that it'll be sort of awkward reading my own composition and reading again about the past few weeks. I place the book in back in the envelope and headed out the room.

I sat down at the table and this delicious smell was coming from the kitchen.

**_Chapter.6. Almost up!...R&R please. Thanks!._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6. Thanks heap to those who R&R my previous chapters!

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own "The Outsiders!"_**

Darry has prepared dinner again. Yum. Mushroom soup, steak and potatoes and gravy. The door slammed and Steve walked in. "My old man paying double again for making up for the other night…" he said causally.

"You shouldn't take it Steve" Soda said preparing the plates and cups on the table "You staying for dinner?"

"I guess so" Steve said picking up a potato before Darry catches him picking on the food

Darry heaved him from the back and dropped him on the ground. "Wash your hands before you eat little man" before cracking one of his rare grin

We all grin and continued helping out setting the table. I realize Darry had called Steve "Little man". I guess Steve's been staying over for dinner and overnight more than usual, along with Two-Bit. Since Johnny and Dallas been gone Me, Soda and Darry has definitely gone closer but also with Steve and Two-Bit. It's funny I thought, we're becoming more and more close as a gang and plus Steve and Two-bit getting less and less in trouble. Which was good for them anyway..

"Two-Bit stayin' over for dinner?" asked Darry

"Not tonight, his gone out to play snooker, pick up some-…"

The door slammed. "Welup!" Chuckled Two-Bit cheerfully. "Now what's for dinner Pa?"

"Grab a chair Two-bit" motioned Darry while holding a pot, stirring the mushroom soup.

"What changed your mind?" I ask Two-Bit.

"Guess didn't want to get all boozed up tonight!" he chuckled.

I stared admirably at Two-Bit. He either _was_ drunk tonight or he didn't actually want to tonight. Either way the whole gang was here again…

We all sat at the table all helping ourselves with all the delicious food Darry made. Everyone was talking merrily among each other.

"You're awfully quiet Pony" nudge Soda "Say what you got up to today?"

"Well….like I said I went by the gravesite of Johnny and Dallas….and we also came across someone else today" I started nervously. I took a deep breathe and looked at Two-Bit. He was nodding at me, kind of like approving me to go on.

"Yeah...Me and Two-Bit came across Johnny's mom" I pause in silence waiting for everyone's reaction

Darry had put his knife and fork down and just looked at me without batting an eyelid. Soda had dropped his fork with a big _clank_ and Steve was looking down sort of sideways muttering something under his breath.

"S-s-she didn't mean any harm" I said nervously "She smiled and all and offered flowers to Johnny's and Dallas tombstone" I was looking at one person to the next before hurriedly shoved some steak and potatoes in my mouth and ate in silence

Darry, Soda and Steve where still in silent paused mode before slowly picked up their forks and carried on eating.

"Oh by the way," I said changing the subject. "I got my composition back, only Mr.Syme turned it into a book"

I quickly left the table and hurriedly entered the bedroom to grab the packaged envelope sitting on the table. I handed it to Darry who took the book out.

"Tuff lookin book ain't it?" Soda said cheerfully "oh and you know what... We almost forgot -chocolate cake!"

He ran with his stockinged feet to the kitchen and returned in an instant and brought out a big plate of cake and placed it on the table

"I had to write something of my experiences or something important to me for the theme of the composition and I wrote about the all the things that happened a few weeks back" I could feel my ears turning red everyone was staring at me proudly with awed. Most of all Darry look the proudest out of all. He had one hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug.

"You guys ought to read it sometime" I said especially eyeing Soda and Two-Bit

"Me crack open a book?" Two-Bit said cocking one eyebrow at me. "If I had the sense of a Billy goat!" and stifled with laughter

"How bout' I read it first and y'all can fight over who wants to read it next" said Darry placing the book back in the envelope and handing it back to me.

Everything was finished off for dinner. Not a single scrap of food was left. I was left to do the dishes while Soda was showing Steve and Two-Bit as well how to whip up chocolate cake and milk for tomorrow morning. The same chocolate cake and milk Steve and Soda was whipping up a few hours ago. Turns out we ate that cake tonight and drank all the chocolate milk. See, I told you how much we love our chocolates. Darry was by the arm chair reading my book. _My Book_ I thought how strange.

I dried off the last remaining dishes and heading towards the lounge. Darry was still reading the book and Two-Bit has passed out on the couch. Steve and Soda were playing poker but you can tell they were both going to drop off soon. Darry placed the book down and where telling Steve and Soda to get some rest. I gathered pillows and blankets for Steve and Two-Bit when Tim came through the door.

"Hi, mind if I stay for the night? Need somewhere to cool off" he quickly got comfortable on one of the chairs.

"What happened to your face Tim?" Steve examining Tim's face

"Some broad……" he went on cussing all these stuff. I turned and headed towards my room.

"Hey Pony" I turned and Darry was walking towards me while holding the book. "Been reading it and its really good……I've sort of felt ashamed about that part when I hit you and all little buddy" he said slowly and kind of ashamed

"Don't worry bout it" I said. And he grinned giving me a playful punch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7. I know its a bit short. Putting up Chapter.8. right after-

**DISCALIMER:** "_**I don't own "The Outsiders!"**_

****

The next morning I woke up and realized Soda has already left bed. Glory, I checked the time. I was going to be late for school. Why didn't anyone bother to wake me? I quickly got up showered and changed. Breakfast was already made and everyone had left. Tim was still asleep and I quietly walked out and ran to school.

Nothing exciting ever happens at school. I had the usual class. In the English class we had the new teacher his name was Mr. Hucks. We even got our composition back. Everyone was giving me funny looks seeing as I had a big bundle of paper. I didn't care. I passed and I got an A double plus.

I saw the usual people. I even saw Cherry from far away with Greg. I met up with Two-Bit at break time and we hanged out at the store to get some Pepsi and chocolate bars.

Walking home by the lonesome didn't bother me no more. The Socs and Greasers still have their rival fights but not anything big like the rumble.

I was walking home past the wasteground again just thinking, thinking about the past memories….. I walked past Johnny's house and it occurred to me how silent it was. Usually the sounds of Johnny's folks screaming and yelling. The front door opened and Johnny's mother came out. I quicken my pace and kept my head down.

"Ponyboy!"

I stopped and turned around to face Johnny's mom. She still had the sad depressed look on her face and she was holding something.

"Here" she said ushering the object towards me

I took the object and realized it's a photo frame. I turned it over and it was a picture of Johnny. His deep dark eyes staring back at me. His face all handsome. The photo must be taken before he was beaten and bruised up.

"I-I can't take this..." I said. Giving back the frame. "It belongs to you and Johnny's your son"

"No. I would like you boys to have it. I've got plenty of photos of Johnny and I feel I owe you boys something for the warmth and care and taking Johnny in as family….."

She said the last part in a sad quiet voice…

"Well, I better get back inside" she said hurriedly. "We're moving out…. Well I am. Johnny's father and I have separated and I'll be heading out….Somewhere out of this neighborhood... A fresh start. New beginning… hopefully..…better change" she smiled at me with eyes filled with tears.

"Take care Ponyboy, to you and the boys…." She quietly turned around back to her house.

****

I stood for a moment door as she shut the door and I slowly headed towards home clutching the frame close to me.


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

Chapter.8.- FINALE!..Sorry, realised it might be actually shorter then Chpater.7. Enjoy Reading! and Please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own "The Outsiders!"_**

I got home and Soda and Darry where home doing their usual thing…Two-Bit and Steve came by again. I showed them the photo of Johnny and told me about Johnny's mother leaving. We are all coming to terms that Johnny's mother has a heart after all.

I place the picture of Johnny on the table in my bedroom underneath the wall where I've drawn pictures of Soda's horse Mickey Mouse and the pictures I've drawn of Dally when he use to be in a dangerous mood.

I sat there for a while just staring at the photos and pictures.

I headed out the room and walked pass Darry's room.

I had to do a double take, and saw Soda stretched out on Darry's bed. He wasn't resting though. I poke my head in. And there was Soda _reading_.

"Pretty tuff book Pony" he looked up and grinned.

"I now know what you and Johnny got up to at Windrixville!" he chuckled and I had to hand it to Soda to come up with something like that.

I headed out Darry's room. What's there to do? I thought. Everything seems to be fixed and cleaned up. Homework can be easily done tonight, watch T.V...Maybe I should paint-

"Hey Ponyboy throw the garbage out will you?" Darry poked his head out in the lounge room.

I grabbed the garbage and headed my way outside.

A golden orangey hue has formed and a pink strike or two slowly developed in the skies.…..

"Nothing gold can stay" I whispered…reciting the Robert Frost poem in my head. Sure would love some paint now while the sunset is still fresh and beautiful.

I threw the garbage and made my way back indoors and thought things will eventually get better, not just for me Darry and Soda. Even for Steve and Two-Bit…

I grabbed some paint and sat outside trying to mix the colours to resemble the beautiful sunset and clouds. For a moment it felt like I saw a cloud, shaped as Dally and Johnny's face…..looking down at me…..

"Want to play some football?" Darry asked holding the door ajar, holding the football on the other hand

"sure!" I said turning around.

"Meet you at the park then, Two-Bit, Soda and Steve are already there"

My painting was half done but I still captured the golden rays of the sky. I placed my painting by the table to dry and emptied out my jar of water and washed out my brushes and palette and headed out.

I got to the park and it was empty. Darry was already there giving out who's who on the team

"Pony, Two-Bit I are on one team. Steve, Soda you are the on the other"

Everyone was having a good time. Two-Bit was even drinking, splashing a few beer around every time he ran. It was funny I thought, Two-Bit kept running around drunkenly, swerving around.

Steve and Soda kept kidding around to even score a try. But I think Darry was just too good for them. I was actually even getting better and faster again on my running.

We must have played football for an hour or so. The sky was almost getting dark but the pinky hue and golden streaks can still be seen. Everyone seems to be beat. Soda and Steve where just sitting around. Darry decided to head back indoors. Two-Bit and I where kicking the football back and fort.

"Try and get this one" yelled Two-Bit from the other side. He was holding a new can of beer on one hand and the football with the other. He dropped the football and quickly kicked it towards me. Since Two-Bit was half- drunk already, it swerved high and far towards the trees completely passing me.

I had to run for it. Great I thought. As I ran the opposite direction I could hear Two-Bit laughing. I just kept running and grinning. Good Ol' Two-Bit, always goofing up.

I ran and found the football. I picked it up and was about to head back. The sky's golden hue was still here I thought…

Something caught my eye….

I squinted and saw _two figures_ standing by the trees. One had a tow-headed shaped head and he was smoking. The other was smaller and had a head full of black hair. He had his hand in one of his pocket and his other elbow leaning against the shoulder of the other figure. They were just there standing grinning at me….._Johnny, Dally_…?

"Hey Pony!" Yelled Soda "Come on! We're heading back in!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" I turned my head and yelled back.

I turned my attention towards the trees again…and the figures where gone…

I bowed my head and grinned and turned slowly making my way back home.

"Get goin' kid"

I turned around again. Who said that? Was that _Dally's voice _I just heard?

Sure enough, they were there again only this time they grinned at me one last time, before heading away slowly….disappearing…until they vanished…gone….

**_awww..I feel so proud I finished my FIRST Fanficition! Please continue to R&R!. Would love to write another fanfiction.. Any Ideas? Or any ideas if I should just still continue on with this story?? haha..Either way R&R, give me tips, ideas whatever... thanks for reading!.._**

**_Golden-Goose55_**


End file.
